Momentos
by Dann 19
Summary: Prepárate para descubrir varios momentos de la vida de nuestros personajes.  Así que ven conmigo a recorrerlos:
1. Fred

**Nombre:** Momentos.

**Rate:** T

**Sumary:** Prepárate para descubrir varios momentos de la vida de nuestros personajes. Así que ven conmigo a recorrerlos.

**Advertencia:** según el one, lo pondré. **Twincest**

* * *

><p>Si pudiera definir el momento exacto en el que aquello había comenzado a ocurrir, George se horrorizaría tal como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, cuando pensaba en su hermano. Sentando en la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, pensaba en él. La batalla con el Señor Oscuro había terminado y con ella se había ido la vida de su hermano. La vida de Fred.<p>

Lanzó un suspiro lastimero, que revolvió todos los sentimientos en su interior.

Miró por un momento a la nada, un punto fijo e inexistente en el techo. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de pensar que su cuerpo había desaparecido y que ahora sólo estaba su conciencia fija en un lugar del que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pestañeó un par de veces, y descubrió con algo de pesar que aún su cuerpo seguía allí. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil luego de la guerra?

Funerales, llantos, suspiros por personas que faltaban… eso no iba con él, pero era tan difícil apartarse de todo aquello, y más si una de aquellas personas faltantes era su hermano, Fred. Soltó el aire de nuevo, porque no suspiró, ya no tenía fuerzas ni de suspirar…

Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, y pestañeó un par de veces intentando quitarse la imagen de su hermano de los ojos. Los cerró por unos minutos, y volvió abrirlos y aún la cara de Fred estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa simple y quizás algo muerta. Como estaba él en ese momento, muerto…

Un grito –que parecía un susurro– proveniente de la cocina lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Sacudió la cabeza una o dos veces, para terminar de parecer despierto y no un muerto viviente, y bajó a… _cenar_.

Las clases en Hogwarts iban de una manera totalmente normal, apartando de lado a Umbridge, claro; pero de resto, todo seguía a la perfección. Seguían vendiendo las famosas pastillas para faltar a clases a escondidas, Hermione mantenía sus ojos sobre ellos la mayor parte del día, pero con lo que ella no contaba era con su red de distribución clandestina…

—Mamá, ¿no crees que podrías preparar algo más sustancial para la cena? —inquirió bufando George.

—¡No te quejes! Demos gracias a Merlín que hay comida, con todo eso del desabastecimiento a causa de la guerra, ¡Arthur ha tenido que ir a un… a un… _Centro comercial_ muggle para traer comida rara! —puso ambas manos en su cadera—. ¡En mi vida había visto sardinas en una lata!

—Ya, mamá… sólo era una sugerencia —se concentró de nuevo en su plato, que contenía un poco de puré de patatas y algunos trozos finos de tocino.

El banquete de Hogwarts había comenzado, en las fuentes habían aparecido todo tipo de comidas preparadas por los elfos en las cocinas. El gran Harry Potter se encontraba junto con Hermione y Ron, mientras que unos puestos más atrás estaban Fred y George. Sonrieron al ver la cantidad de comida que aparecía delante de ellos y, como todos los demás, comenzaron a tomar algunas piezas de pollo y un poco de una especie de sopa nueva.

Las noches frías en el local de Sortilegios Weasley's no eran muy buenas, y más cuando a George se le olvidaba arroparse con dos mantas para evitar despertarse a media noche. Aquella vez, como muchas otras, iba con una taza de té en una mano y en la otra una manta extra. Entró en la trastienda que había detrás de todo, y se recostó en el sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta, comenzó a tomarse el té lentamente, alargando aquella bebida que lo tranquilizaba.

Los besos iban y venían de forma rápida, desafiando toda lógica y a todos sus principios. No sabían cómo y cuándo habían llegado allí, quizás siempre lo habían estado, en esa zona, o quizás simplemente la nueva cercanía aumentaba la confianza en ellos… pero la confianza no llevaba a aquellos besos. En aquel momento se arrastraban por el piso, dando vueltas y tumbos sin rumbo fijo. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ susurró uno de ellos, sin saber si aquello era totalmente real. _"No lo sé…"_ Quizás aquello no era lo que ellos estaban pensando, y sí podía pasar, pero ¿Por qué se sentirían sucios después? Y ya no era sólo un beso, ahora las manos se perdían entre la línea de su pantalón y buscaban _algo más_…

Lanzó un suspiro que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Caminó hacia la cama que estaba casi enfrente de él, se metió entre la gruesa colcha y aún así se arropó con una manta de más, el frío de invierno se concentraba en aquella bodega. Recostó su cabeza lentamente, quizás de una manera muy lenta, y cerró los ojos… su imagen apareció ante él de nuevo. ¡Pero si a él…! ¡No podría siquiera pensarlo!

Abrió los ojos…

Encontró aquel mismo punto inexistente que había encontrado en su antiguo cuarto en La Madriguera, suspiró de nuevo… quizás tendría una noche en vela más.

—¿Crees que esto esté mal?

—No lo sé… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque… ¡vaya, George! No he visto a otros hermanos haciendo… tú sabes, _lo que nosotros hacemos_.

—Quizás sea sólo algo pasajero —pasó su mano por el pelo de su gemelo.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Te complicas mucho la vida —le susurró al oído, le sonrió por un momento y, a traspiés y temblando, lo besó.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que haber pasado eso? ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! Ellos no tuvieron por qué haber hecho aquello, los hermanos no se besan, los hermanos no se quieren como a una pareja, ¡eso no era de hermanos! Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tal como lo había hecho cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermano. Su respiración era agitada, temiendo que de pronto toda su familia apareciese frente a él y comenzase a juzgarlo… pero él no tenía la culpa de sentir aquello, la culpa la tenían sus sentimientos.

Dio una media vuelta y quedó de espaldas a la nada de aquella bodega, intentando darle la espalda al rostro de Fred…

—¿Por qué nosotros sí y otros hermanos no? Tú… ¿te imaginarías teniendo… _esto _con Ron?

—Fred… ¡no sé el por qué de esto! Quizás sólo estemos confundidos… nos hemos visto toda la vida, y nos apoyamos… quizás hemos confundido este _sentimiento_.

—Yo no lo creo —tomó la cara de George con ambas manos—. _Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…_

* * *

><p>Hola a todos ^^<p>

Acá publicaré varios one-shots de diferentes momentos de personajes de HP. Pueden o no estar en el canon (como este, cof, cof xD)

Espero y le haya gustado ^^

Dann

Prepárate para descubrir varios momentos de la vida de nuestros personajes.

Prepárate para descubrir varios momentos de la vida de nuestros personajes.


	2. Un triste final entre Harry y Ginny

**Advertencia:** **Muerte**(?)

* * *

><p>Prepárate para descubrir varios momentos de la vida de nuestros personajes.<p>

—Su esposa, señor Potter, está muerta —fueron las primeras palabras que Harry oyó decir luego de despertarse. No estaba del todo seguro qué había pasado, sólo recordaba luces superponiéndose unas a otras, un accidente del que no recordaba demasiado; sin embargo, los estragos sí que los recordaba. Los medimagos le habían explicado lo más claro posible todo lo que había ocurrido. Luego de que saliese de ese restaurante _muggle_, al parecer un conductor ebrio se salió de su carril y había terminado contra el pequeño auto de los Potter.

Harry estaba acostado en la cama de una de las habitaciones del hospital San Mungo. Sus paredes eran verdes, el color favorito, y, según Harry, éstas estaban horribles. ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquella pelirroja que lo había hecho sentir tan bien? Siendo él quien la había hecho sufrir. Era una mala jugada del destino, una macabra jugada para quitarle el amor de su vida, después de tanto que habían pasado juntos, después de aquella terrible batalla, no entendía cómo la vida aún podía estar cobrándole algo de lo que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro.

El día en que realmente supo qué sentía por ella, el día en que su corazón dio un brinco al verla versarse con Dean Thomas… aquel día aún estaba grabado en su memoria. Escondidos en el pasadizo, dándose un par de besos furtivos… un toqueteo por aquí, y otro por allá: así recordaba haberla visto ese día, cuando no pudo evitar ocultar sus sentimientos con un amor fraternal; sin embargo, aquello no duraría mucho.

Quizás Ron se molestaría; sin embargo, había una pequeñísima posibilidad de que esto no fuera así; pero fuera como fuera, no podía aguantar más. Estaba por explotar en mil pedazos, no aguantaría y un minuto más y, fue de lo más inesperado, cuando después de la victoria de quidditch la besó sin que nada le importara. Y la gran sorpresa, fue que la mínima posibilidad existente para que Ron lo aceptara, se dio a la perfección. Después de todo su pelirrojo amigo no puso mayores objeciones.

Sin embargo, esta felicidad no duró más que un solo verano. Harry la cambió drásticamente por infelicidad en sólo un segundo, cuando terminó con Ginny por temor a que alguien le hiciera daño. Y aún, cuando Ginny intentaba ser fuerte, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus lindos ojos, lágrimas que le pesaron en el alma a Harry.

Con pesar Harry tuvo que partir a su aventura, aventura que le trajo desgracias y… un par de alegrías. Una aventura en la que se pasó viendo, en las noches, el Mapa del Merodeador para divisar a Ginny en él, verla caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, o, quizá, andando por un pasillo. Pero fuese en donde fuese, la añoranza lo llevaba a pensar que ella estaba con él, podía sentir que su aroma inundaba toda la tienda de campaña, quería sentir de nuevo sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Quería estar de nuevo con ella.

Luego de batallas perdidas, batallas ganadas, la mayoría de los Horrocruxes destruidos, y un plan de ataque, llegó la guerra de Hogwarts. Rayos verdes, rayos rojos; enemigos, amigos… todo era una locura, algunas explosiones y paredes caídas alarmaban más a Harry, quien le imploraba a Ginny que se quedara a salvo, que no luchara junto a él. Pero gracias a Merlín nada malo le pasó y podría celebrar juntos. ¡La guerra había terminado!

La guerra había terminado, Ginny estaba viva, por fin podría ser medianamente feliz, todo en la vida le sonreía… bueno, casi todas las cosas. Ginny no accedería a volver con él tan fácilmente, quizá sería mucho más difícil que vencer a Voldemort. Pero él no se cansaría. Luego de implorarle varias veces, muchas cartas, y una que otra locura, Ginny accedió a una cita con él en un restaurante _muggle_.

La ansiada cita llegó, y Harry estaba cada vez más expectante por saber qué ocurriría. Fue a recogerla en La Madriguera, llevaba unos vaqueros, junto con una blusa ceñida a su cintura, era negra. Su pelo iba recogido en un moño, y de éste caían un par de rizos que se mantenían hasta las puntas. Harry estaba medio embobado.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, Harry de vez en cuando soltaba un comentario que sonrojaba a Ginny, pero sin llegar a más. Fue una simple y tranquila cena y, aunque Ginny no quisiera demostrarlo, esto le decepcionaba un poco. Quizá su madre tenía razón y ya Harry se había cansado de esperar por ella

—Harry, yo…

—No, no… —Harry se tocó un par de veces los bolsillos. No podía estar pasándole eso a él—. Ginny, tengo que ir a mi apartamento… ¿te importa si…?

—No, no te preocupes —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Harry le abrió la puerta del auto Ginny, subió rápidamente y se encaminaron a las afueras de Londres. Le sonrió abiertamente a Ginny, y ésta le devolvió el gesto; luego, apretó el botón del reproductor y comenzó a buscar una buena emisora. Ginny lo miró perpleja, no entendía cómo hacía eso, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

¿Acaso en realidad yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo ella?, quizá aquella cena era sólo para decirle que, definitivamente, fueran amigos y nada más. ¿Ahora por su estupidez Harry se irían de su lado?…

Ginny iba cavilando tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Harry paró en un pequeño y modesto edificio, le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano. Luego de salir del auto, en menos de quince minutos ya estaban entrando en el apartamento de Harry.

—Harry, yo…

_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

—Luego de esto no te lo pediré más —aclaró Harry, dando a entender que si la respuesta era negativa, no le quedaba de otra más que alejarse de ella. Las finas letras que habían aparecido en medio de la sala brillaban más que nunca, iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

—Harry… yo no… yo no sé… —comenzó a hablar. Pero de pronto rectificó—: Pero qué estoy diciendo. ¡Sí!, acepto —exclamó abalanzándose contra Harry, quien no soportó el repentino peso y se fue contra el suelo.

Ginny le sonrió por un momento, lo miró fijamente y, luego de unos segundos, lo besó tiernamente, lo besó como hacía tiempo quería hacer y lo que más ansiaba luego de que la guerra terminara. Lo besó con lentitud, queriendo aprovechar al máximo aquel momento que ambos deseaban; sus manos se perdían entre el alborotado cabello de Harry, entrelazaba sus dedos con las finas puntas de su pelo negro azabache.

Harry la separó por un momento de su boca, le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser un _gracias_, y luego de pasar su mano lentamente por su mejilla, la besó de nuevo. Hizo un poco de fuerza, para cambiar de posición para quedar sobre Ginny.

Ella recorría con sus manos la espalda ancha de Harry, como si quisiera estampar de lleno el cuerpo de Harry en el suyo, con gran ansiedad por sentir de nuevo sus caricias, sus mimos. Y, tomando la iniciativa, comenzó a despojarlo lentamente de su camisa. Harry la ayudó un poco, y luego de que la prenda estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, Ginny la lanzó a un par de metros en medio de su éxtasis.

Harry, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ginny, comenzó a desprender los botones de su blusa, sin separarse de su boca. Pero cuanto la prenda estuvo del todo abierta, fue dejando lentamente besos cortos y sensuales por todo su torso, recorriendo con lentitud cada parte del abdomen de Ginny. Se detuvo un momento en los pechos de Ginny, y a cada uno le dio un pequeño beso. Como si tuviera el temor de dañarla de algún modo.

Ginny lo subió de nuevo hasta su acara, quería besarlo como hacía mucho no lo hacía… quería sentirlo como hacía mucho no lo sentía. Quizá fuera una locura, pero si eso era así, ella quería que siguiera siendo una locura.

Pero luego las cosas se aceleraron un poco, Harry la despojó de sus jeans, mientras los de él iban a volar un par de metros hasta el pasillo. Y, luego de que un suave beso Ginny le diera el permiso que necesitaba, Harry incursionó dentro de ella. Entrando lentamente, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban con fiereza en su espalda debido a la reciente invasión.

Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos olvidó el dolor, y unos gemidos sensuales comenzaron a emanar de su boca, adormeciendo a Harry, llevándolo lentamente a un mundo de fantasía, en donde todo era placer. Un placer que ambos quería seguir sintiendo. Así estuvieron un poco más de tiempo, ninguno supo cuántos minutos fueron en realidad, pero de lo que sí estuvieron seguros es de haber sentido las últimas descargas eléctricas de placer antes de que Ginny se aferrase fuertemente a Harry y éste depositara un poco de su ser dentro de ella.

—Te amo… —susurró por lo bajo Harry mientras se acurrucaba entre el pecho de la chica. Como si temiera despertar y estar solo de nuevo, como queriendo refugiarse en ella.

—Yo también…

Un humo denso y negro de pronto nubló la mente de Harry, y luego lo primero que vio fue la habitación de una casa. Dirigió su vista a la derecha, allí estaba Ginny terminando de alistarse un tanto apurada. Pero ¿cómo…?

—Apúrate, llegaremos tarde para llevar a los niños al Expreso —dijo Ginny.

—Pero… ¿Estás viva? ¿En serio lo estás?

—Sí, aunque si quieres que me muera, creo que es mejor…

—No, no… deja, yo me entiendo —se disculpó Harry dándole un pequeño beso.

Luego fue hasta el baño a alistarse. Ginny no estaba muerta, sus hijos estaban felices, irían a Hogwarts, y su vida volvería a la normalidad. Aunque, en realidad, nunca salió de ella.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos ^^<p>

Espero les gustara y también espero sus reviews. :) Cualquier error, no se apenen en decírmelo

Dann


	3. Tú, Yo, Él, Ella

**Advertencia:** **No cannon.**

* * *

><p>Mis manos están raídas y sucias y <em>tú<em>; _tú_ simplemente estás ahí viéndome con una especie de lástima. Negabas levemente con la cabeza mientras me veías sufrir por ti. ¿Acaso te importaba?

Pues a estas alturas creo que no, simplemente estabas ahí viéndome pálido, decaído, casi sin fuerzas… mientras simplemente con una sonrisa intentabas calmarme un poco, hacerme entender que estaba en una especie de error que sólo tú conocías.

_Él_ te poseía, _yo_ simplemente estaba allí para verte ser feliz con otro y para sufrir por ti. Para sufrir un amor que nunca sería mío. Para sufrir cada noche al mirar la luna. Para sufrir cada vez que me acercaba a ti. Para sufrir, en cierto modo, cada vez que _ella_ se me acercaba.

Pues sí, _ella_ siempre estuvo allí para mí, aunque en ningún momento llegué a merecérmelo siempre ha estado para mí, mirándome llorar y derramar lágrimas por ti, mientras _tú_ eres feliz con _él_.

Cada vez que me encerraba de mal humor en mi cuarto, _ella_ llegaba pacientemente a esperar que me pasara el enojo para poder desahogarme con ella. Cada vez que te veía en sus brazos, en sus labios, casi corro desesperado a mi cuarto a mirar de nuevo la luna.

Pero eso a ti parece no importarte, singues con tu vida junto a ese gran amor que te rodea. Sigues con tu vida mientras yo veo cómo pasas delante de mí con _él_ y me duele. Me duele no tenerte. Me duele no poder amarte. Me duele no poder estrecharte entre mis brazos mientras susurras suavemente mi nombre y te llevo a una especie de limbo que sólo _tú_ conoces. Me duele sentirte aquí, en mi corazón. Me duele que estés y no estés. Me duele… simplemente me duele.

Escribo una carta, sí, después de todo no sé por qué lo hago, pero escribo una carta. Quizás la entregue, quizás no te lo haga. Sólo sé que escribo una carta para ti, en donde mi alma vuela hacia algo desconocido que sólo _yo_ conozco. Escribo una carta sobre el balcón. Escribo una carta sin destinatario. Escribo una carta para ti, que estoy seguro nunca entregaré.

La puerta se abre, es _ella_, se acerca lentamente a mí mientras yo rehúyo de su mirada. No la amo, quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo; estás en mi corazón metida y al parecer no tienes un boleto para irte. No la amo, ella lo sabe; pero aún así está junto a mí en ese momento mientras miro a la nada en el cielo.

_Ella_ se queda un rato más conmigo, pero al parecer luego de unos minutos se cansa y decide irse de mi habitación no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se lo agradezco, lástima y no pueda correspondérselo. La veo salir de la habitación y me enfrasco de nuevo en la mirada a la nada en el cielo.

Los pájaros pasan y me entretienen un poco, no sé qué más hacer, sólo sé que aquí estoy mientras _tú_ te vas con _él_. Sólo sé que aquí estoy, viendo a las aves pasar por mi ventana mientras te besas con _él_.

Tomo el pergamino en donde escribo. ¿Acaso escribo?, es simplemente un trozo de pergamino que está lleno de una especie de locura que sólo _yo_ entiendo. Sólo es un pergamino con unas pocas líneas que aún no acabo, y creo no acabaré. Sólo es un escrito en donde he dejado mi alma poco a poco, quizás algún día lo entregue, quizás no lo haga.

Me voy hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla y la jalo lentamente y veo que bajo mi ropa está mi piel pálida y casi incolora, debido a la falta de sol. Estoy pálido, más delgaducho de lo normal, y mis nudosas rodillas cada día están más arrugadas. Me has vuelto viejo poco a poco. Me has vuelto viejo con las caricias perdidas, con el amor pedido. Me has vuelto viejo mientras te miro con _él_.

Pero, ¿quién soy yo para culparte de tal cosa?, si alguien tiene la culpa de volverme viejo soy yo. Me he vuelto viejo, más viejo de lo normal. Me he vuelto viejo por mi estupidez. Me he vuelto viejo pro amor. Me he vuelto viejo por mí mismo.

Y es así, estoy viejo y debajo de mis ropas está una piel pálida que reclama a gritos algo de sol. Debajo de mis ropas está una piel que cualquier albino tendría, pero yo no soy albino. Debajo de mis ropas está la piel que un día tocaste.

La piel que un día sentiste entre tus brazos mientras te besaba. La piel que cada vez que la buscabas estaba para ti, para dejarse besar lentamente en todas y cada una de las partes que quisieras. La piel suave y terse que buscabas con ansias. La piel, _mi piel_, que no buscas más porque ahora tienes otra nueva piel.

Salgo a la Sala Común y ahí estás, no sé si me has esperado, pero ahí estás con _él_ mientras ambos se besan un tanto melosos frente a todos. A nadie parece no importarles, pero a mí si me importaba que le estés prodigando caricias a otro que no sea yo.

Pero es hora de salir de aquí. Es hora de salir del huevo y ver de nuevo la luz.

Me acerco hasta donde están ambos, espero que le termines de dar tus besos melosos y cariñosos y tiendo una mano en la que contengo el pergamino. Algo confusa lo tomas mientras sin decir más yo salgo y _tú_ te quedas con _él_ besándolo de nuevo.

Volteo por última vez, y, con algo de alegría, veo que abres mi pergamino y lo lees. Suspiro.

_«Tu suave piel ya no poseo_

_y sin embargo decirte algo quiero._

_Al verte con _él__

_dejo atrás lo que viví ayer._

_Mis manos siempre te buscan._

_y lamentablemente no te encuentran._

_Me voy por siempre de tu lado…_

__Me duele, no sabes cuánto.»_ _

_Hola a todos =) Espero les gustara, tanto si es así como sino, recuerden dejarme sus reviews ^^_

_Dann_

_PD: Pásense por un proyecto original que he hecho para celebrar un aniversario *O* http:/ dejamecontartealgo .site40. net/ (Sin espacios ^^)_


	4. Sólo veinte minutos

**Advertencia:** **Slash, lemon (Más bien sería un intermedio de lime-lemon ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Veinte minutos…<strong>

—Continuando con lo que explicaba, es indispensable que antes del hervor sea añadi… —Snape paró observando fijamente la mesa que estaba delante de su escritorio—. Creo, señor Potter, que con su presencia es más que suficiente… ¿también debo soportar su insolencia?

—Lo siento, señor —intentó disculparse.

—¡Nada, señor Potter! —Snape lo miró con más odio que nunca, era como si estuviera a punto de deleitarse con el mayor de los placeres—. Como a toda la clase le ha quedado claro que usted se sabe este tema de memoria, creo que lo mejor es que demuestre su inteligencia. Quiero un ensayo sobre la posición Multijugos para la siguiente clase… de cuatro cuartillas, Potter —terminó casi deletreando el apellido de Harry.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros, Potter! —Snape se volteó a ver un pequeño reloj que estaba detrás de él, y al mismo tiempo Harry pudo escuchar la risita burlona de Malfoy detrás—. Apartando la insolencia de Potter, quiero para la siguiente clase una redacción de dos cuartillas sobre las propiedades del Cuerno de Bicornio.

El timbre resonó a lo largo de las frías mazmorras y un suspiro de agradecimiento recorrió a todos los alumnos.

—Pueden marcharse —anunció Snape mientras todos comenzaban a recoger con algo de prisa sus cosas—. Señor Potter, ¿podría quedarse un momento?, quiero aclararle algunas cosas sobre su trabajo extra…

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione por un momento, pero viendo que sería imposible evadirlo, se encogió de hombros y les susurró que los vería en el aula de Transformaciones. Tanto Hermione como Ron le dedicaron una última mirada antes de salir de las mazmorras junto con el resto de la clase.

**Quince minutos…**

—Potter, es necesario que le aclare un par de puntos —dijo el hombre mientras se afincaba un poco en la mesa—. Usted podrá ser el protegido de Dumbledore pero eso no le da derecho a sabotear mi clase…

—Señor, yo no quise…

—Pero lo hizo, Potter. Al parecer, la edad aumenta su insolencia y su –maldito– parecido con su padre.

—¡Mi padre no era insolente!

—Se equivoca, Potter. No hable porque ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de recordarlo —comentó con mucho placer—. _Señor Potter_, ya he hablado sobre esto con usted, creo que ya es hora que sepa cómo comportarse —Snape se alejó de su escritorio y se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, haciendo que la respiración de éste aumentara exponencialmente.

—N-no lo entiendo, s-señor —dijo posando su mano en el pecho de Snape—. ¿Me lo explica de nuevo?

—Ya me cansé de hacerlo…

—¿Por qué… no lo… intenta… una vez… más? —pidió mientras suspiraba a traspiés, para terminar con un apasionado beso en su boca.

Snape no resistió y poseyó su boca definitivamente, besando de manera salvaje los labios carmesí de Harry, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo. Con algo de frenesí lo fue despojando de su túnica, dejándolo lentamente sin ropa alguna.

Harry jaló a su profesor contra la mesa, quedando él casi acostado en su totalidad entre ensayos y pergaminos que luego fueron a parar al suelo.

**Diez minutos…**

Con lentitud Snape se fue abriendo paso para poder entrar dentro del chico, sintiendo las enormes punzadas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo con cada centímetro que se adentraba a la estrechez de Harry.

—Pro-profesor… —Harry abrió lentamente los ojos antes de acercarse a la boca de Snape de nuevo. Apenas logró balbucear una palabra y luego olvidó el resto, ya no sabía qué quería decir, sólo quería que el placer aumentara más y más…

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué eres tan adictivo?

Harry no se molestó en responder, simplemente se dedicó a seguir sintiendo aquel placer que sólo él le propinaba. Quizá fuera lo prohibido, o el posible temor de que los descubriera y, fuera lo que fuera, rogaba para que el placer continuase…

Las embestidas continuaron por un par de minutos más, aumentando en intensidad y velocidad; cada uno se sentía morir de placer a manos del otro.

**Cinco minutos…**

Ambos lideraban la primera expedición al sol, hervían lentamente de placer carnal mientras las embestidas se amortiguaban lentamente con el paso de los segundos. Las embestidas aumentaban… disminuían… aumentaban… todo se compenetraba para formar una danza infernal –pero placentera– que estaba por terminar.

**Tres minutos…**

Un beso apasionado fue la cúspide del placer, antes de que Severus Snape culminara su danza con la embestida final.

—¿Ha quedado claro todo? —inquirió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Sí, profesor…

**Dos minutos…**

—Señor, ¿me daría una nota? Llegaré tarde a transformaciones.

—Invente un escusa, Potter… los recesos deberían ser más largos —dijo en un susurro más para sí que para el resto del mundo.

**Un minuto…**

**** —Hable con el profesor Dumbledore… —sugirió Harry mientras salía por la puerta. Se encontró con un par de chicos que estaban esperando, y, luego de dirigirles una sonrisa tímida, subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Tendría que inventar una buena escusa para McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos =) Espero que les haya gustado, les cuento que este one ya lo publiqué solo, igual sólo cambiaron algunas pequeñas cosillas. Básicamente es lo mismo. Espero que les gustara :)<p>

Dann


	5. Cierra la puerta

Bien, lamento no haber actualizado el lunes, pero estoy tan ocupado con las clases que... este one debía editarlo, y por eso me tardé. Es más, el original da tanta pena que no pondré el link, si quieren leerlo [NO LO HAGAN] búsquenlo en mi perfil de Potterfics: http:/ potterfics. com/ perfil/24611 :$

**Advertencia**: Slash

Lamento cualquier error, por favor, no duden en decírmelo :)

* * *

><p>Cierra la puerta<p>

Aquella noche estaba oscura y fría. La cercanía inminente del invierno que se acercaba congelaba el aire y yo sólo pensaba en una estúpida cosa. Allí, sentado en el suelo y apoyando mi espalda en la cama, sólo haciendo eso y nada más. Quizás era muy pasivo, o sólo era un estúpido más poblando la tierra. De mi boca salió un suspiro largo, y sólo pude recostar la cabeza hacia atrás… abrí los ojos y miré al techo, tan vacío como aquella noche; tan frío como el aire.

Miré hacia el frente y vi las otras cuatro camas, algunas cortinas estaban corridas y las otras… al parecer sólo habían desaparecido. No supe en qué momento me levanté de allí y caminé unos cuantos pasos, llegué hasta la cama que estaba frente a mí y me sentí allí, contra la cama y simplemente no hice nada. Sólo debía decirlo y ya… suspiré y miré hacia la cama contra la que estaba recostado. Miré los puntos rojos que surcaban su rostro, que estaba pálido por el frío y el único color que se veía nítidamente en su cara eran sus pecas.

Nunca supe si fue por adrenalina de momento, pero mientras lo miraba allí, con los ojos relajados y se respiración acompasada, estuve seguro que en su cara se había surcado una sonrisa. Sacudí la cabeza. No, debían ser alucinaciones por el cansancio y el sueño. Suspiré de nuevo, tal como lo había hecho antes. Cuando me levanté de nuevo y me dirigía a mi cama una idea fugaz pasó por mi cabeza, miré fijamente su cara por unos segundos.

_Intenté no pensar_.

Caminé lentamente hasta él y con pasos titubeantes me acerqué a su rostro, con temor a _algo_ de lo que no tenía ni idea… y lo besé. Me aferré con lentitud a sus labios, quizás de alguna manera queriendo y no queriendo que despertase y me viese allí.

Sentir sus labios fue como recibir una gran descarga eléctrica. Tan solo entrar en contacto con él fue mágico, como todo lo que hago aquí en Hogwarts; pero esta magia estaba mucho más lejos de la que hago yo, con una varita y unos cuantos hechizos. Esa magia me hacía sentir _extraño_. El frío escapaba y dejaba que mis labios calentaran los suyos.

Ron se estremeció debajo de las sábanas y mi temor volvió, tan fuerte como lo estaba antes de hacer la locura que me había atrevido a cometer. Me escabullí como pude hasta mi cama, me metí entre las sábanas y por un momento pensé que mi respiración agitada me delataría.

—¿Harry? —murmuró—. ¿Estás despierto? —intenté ni siquiera mover el pecho.

Rogaba para que él no notara que estaba despierto, y que tan solo segundos antes lo había besado. Seguía como una roca y sentí como se paraba y caminaba hasta el baño; luego de unos angustiosos minutos volvió y se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

Yo daba resoplidos en silencio, aún no creía que había estado tan cerca de ser descubierto. Después de estar un buen tiempo en la misma posición, me moví intentado buscar una posición más cómoda. En cuanto di la vuelta a mi cabeza quedé paralizado, había unos ojos azules que me miraban inquisitivamente. Intenté parecer lo más normal posible, sin ninguna cosa que esconder. Le devolví la mirada y oí que murmuraba «Buenas noches» y cerró sus ojos.

_A la mañana siguiente no viví._

Aquel día simplemente se pasó entre la misma monotonía de siempre, ningún acto que mereciera la pena recordar había pasado, así que simplemente _intenté borrarlos _de mi mente y ser feliz. O un prospecto de felicidad que -creo- sólo me llenaba a mí.

Llegó la noche como había llegado la mañana. Sin ningún tipo de inconveniente y sólo subí al cuarto. No había nadie. Suspiré de alivio y me tiré de nuevo en el piso, recosté la cabeza contra la cama e intenté no pensar más.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente e intenté contener un par de lágrimas que querían salir. La puerta se abrió en un estruendo y por enésima vez en mi vida quise tener una capa de invisibilidad permanente. Alcancé la varita e intenté hacer un hechizo _desiluminador_ aunque no tuviera la menor idea de cómo se hacía.

—¡Harry, deja la varita! —advirtió pensando que haría algo.

—Sólo quiero hacerme un hechizo _desiluminador_ y desaparecer —dije secamente—. Deberías estar cenando, ¿no?

—Sí… pero igual… ¿pasa algo aquí? —susurró—. Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo de lo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea…

—Por favor, quisiera estar solo…

—Harry, ya estoy harto de todo lo que me escondes. _"Es por otra cosa"_ ¿qué cosa? Habla carajo.

—¿Quieres saber? —susurré entre dientes, pareciéndome tanto a Malfoy que estuve a punto de golpearme—. Nadie nunca me ha amado. ¡Pero no me quejo! Ya tengo suficiente con ser el _sufridito_ cara rajada. Pero igual yo… bueno. Yo _te amo_.

—Harry… esto, eh… yo, tú… me agarra de sorpresa.

—No tienes que decir que me entiendes, sé qué papel juego yo aquí. Soy un estúpido enamorado, no te preocupes. Sólo… bueno, quizás deberías dejarme un tiempo —susurré.

Caminé con paso decidido hacia la puerta, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta e impresionado. Yo también estaba impresionado, pero no por haber hecho lo que hice, decirle mis sentimientos a Ron, sino por el hecho de haberlo mandado al cuerno.

—Por favor —comencé de nuevo dirigiéndome hacia él, agarrando la puerta que estaba abierta—, cierra la puerta.

—Quizás quiera mantenerla abierta —susurró. Lo miré un tanto fijamente un tanto sorprendido, pero di media vuelta—. ¡Espera! En verdad quizás quiera mantenerla abierta… mira. Sé que no soy… tú sabes, me pongo rojo como un tomate con cualquier estupidez pero… ¿y si también te quiero?

_«Quizás también te amo»_ resonó antes de que él se me acercara lentamente y me besara. Enredé mis dedos entre su pelo, y lo atraje más a mí, como intentando estar seguro de que aquello era real y no un sueño que ocurría a media noche.

Me empujó levemente contra la puerta y ésta se cerró, mientras él me miraba fijamente y respiraba agitadamente.

—_Quizás también te amo…_


End file.
